Living with Hate
by fleur-delacours
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have finally begun their last year at Hogwarts.Suddenly, they are thrown into an unknown world by a cruel man who takes pleasure in watching others suffer. They must learn to get along and live through the games, together.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews and let me know what you think!  
>Thanks x<p>

* * *

><p><strong>First Day of Term<strong>

**8:21am**

She walked through the doors of the Great Hall, ready for the new year to begin; my last year at Hogwarts. She smiled knowing that she had a brighter future than most of the intolerable arseholes that surrounded me each day. Her father, Ron Weasley, was something of a joke here, in his days, though he did help her Uncle Harry defeat Voldemo-.

She was yanked out of her thought process as one of her long-time friends grabbed her arm. Her friend skipped by her, practically yelling her excitement to everyone in the Great Hall.  
>"Come on then Rosie! Don't stop in the way, we've got to get started this year! It'll be a long process, but since we've both hit complete perfection, I believe we can tease anyone we'd like. I mean, if you don't count the unruliness of your hair on occasion-"<br>"Don't you make fun of my hair, Poppy, it's from my mother, you know that, but it's perfectly fine." She placed her hand onto her hair to make sure it hadn't gone out of control since she took her hot shower.

Rose was young, but mature compared to her classmates. She was of average height and had a Quidditch Players build; strong, but delicate and agile. Her hair was an unusual colour, a mixture of her fathers and mother hair, a brownish-red and frizzy. Rose's eyes were a piercing ocean blue and a mind that wanted to learn everything she possibly could, though she was a procrastinator. She had few freckles that drifted across her cheeks and rosy pink lips. She was a simple girl, but she held herself like a Slytherin but she was truly a Gryffindor at heart.

There was a flash of white that passed Rose's left shoulder. She allowed herself to turn away from Poppy's excited face to look at who it was. A growl rumbled in her throat as she noticed it was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. That git, just like his father when he was young.  
>She turned away from him as he flashed his green eyes toward me. The scowl on his face was obvious, but other than that, he was unreadable.<p>

"Geez, Rosie, who the hell are you focusing on? Look at that guy over at the Ravenclaw table…sitting next to Artie Clemson. Oh my god, Rose! That's Cormac's son! Boy, has he grown!" She winked at me; She rolled my eyes in response. My eyes glided back over to the eyes staring into the side of her face. His face was straight, the corner of his mouth barely twitched into a smirk. Scorpius.

Rose sat at the table, my back faced towards the Slytherin table.  
>"Poppy, stop yapping and eat breakfast, we're going to be late soon."<p>

"What's got your knickers in a knot? No guys you like here anymore? What about girls? You know what your mother would say about that!" she whispered the last sentence, so that none of the gossiping prats around us would here.

Rose slid from the seat and stomped out of the Great Hall, grabbing an apple in her left hand and Poppy's hand in the right. She lead her out of the Great Hall. She ran up the stairs, dragging Poppy behind her, pushing the Gryffindor Common Room door open. She didn't let go of her hand until they reached their shared room. The dorms had changed since their parents were here. They were more private, which was better, only sharing it with one other girl.

She shoved Poppy onto her bed, her pink lips parting to show her white teeth. It was a contrast to her tanned skin and hazel eyes. Her fingers were still laced with mine as Rose put her legs on each side of Poppy's torso. Rose bent over her, allowing her brown hair to surround their faces as she planted her lips on Poppy's. She giggled until it turned into a soft rumble in her throat. Her lips parted farther, allowing her to push her tongue onto the others mouth, swirling around the tip of her tongue. Her back arched as my arms reached around the edge of her top, tickling around her stomach until Rose got a firm grasp on the edge and pulled it up over her chest. She pulled it off of Poppy's head and arms as Rose continued to firmly press their lips together. Poppy imitated Rose, pulling her top off in an instant.

She pulled her lips down to Poppy's neck, caressing the spot between her collarbones with her teeth. Poppy's hands twined in Rose's hair as she reached around her back to unlatch her bra. She pulled it off, cupping her breast in her hand.

She gasped, "Rose…"

Rose continued down her chest, leaving a trail of her tongue down to above her pant line. She looked up, smiling, her fingers were swirling around her nipples, feeling them perk up. She sucked in a quick breath as she pulled away quickly.

Rose looked down at her, exposed and willing to continue our explorations that we began over the summer, right before the beginning of term. Her hands lay next to her head, her chest heaving up and down slowly; her heart pumping under her ribs.

"Poppy, why would you say that around everyone? We both know that would do us no good."

Her voice was still breathless. "Everyone knows I would just be joking! Rosie, calm down."

She pushed Rose over to her back, removing her bra in the process. Her eyes gleamed with passion as her hands reached down to unzip Rose's jeans. She yanked them off as Rose unbuttoned Poppy's. Rose sat under her, with nothing on them other than their knickers.

Poppy's hands ran up Rose's sides, running shivers through her body. Her legs twisted around Rose's and her right hand twined with hers as Poppy placed her lips over her breasts, tugging lightly with her teeth. Rose let out a moan. She went down further until she reached the top side of her panty line. Her teeth grabbed the edge and pulled them down to my knees. She removed her grasp from Rose's hand and grabbed her legs and pulled them up so Rose's knees were in the air.

Poppy's tongue flicked, making Rose let out a moan, which was like encouragement for Poppy. She kept going as her tongue moved in and around Rose. Her hands gripped onto the bed sheets as Poppy went faster. Her breathing became quick and her heart rate shot up as Poppy's fingers aided her tongue. Rose's moans were becoming persistent and louder until she felt my body shudder. Her mind went blank except for the moment of passion.

Rose lifted herself to her elbows but Poppy did not stop, and her bottom become damp from the bed sheets. Rose groaned louder wanting Poppy to stop, but she didn't make her. Rose pushed my head back and let my mouth gape open into a silent scream.

She stopped abruptly and trailed her tongue up to my neck were she tugged under my jaw line with her teeth.

Rose let out harsh breaths as her mouth met mine with a furious passion. She pulled away less than a few inches from my lips, both of us breathless. Poppy got up and she followed, grabbing her by the waist and pushing her against the wall, nipping her neck like she did.

Rose stepped away and smiled, her satisfaction was like a mirror of her own. They tossed on their clothes as they ran out the Common Room door to rush to class.

Rose headed to Potions, my first class of the day and Poppy parted to Dark Arts.

Their actions were out of curiosity, nothing related to a relationship. They were both looking for boys this year; this was just to occupy themselves. Rose nodded, hoping that their friendship would not be hurt by their childish greed for another human's intimate touch.

She stepped into Potions, eyeing around the room for Albus, but seeing that the seat next to him was taken. He looked at her with an apology; She smiled at him, and spotted a seat.

Rose plopped herself down before she noticed the person next to me: Scorpius.

"Damnit." she whispered, under her breath hoping that he wouldn't hear.

"Hello, Weasley." His voice was soft. It reminded me of a snake hissing, ready to attack its prey.

She glared at him and snipped back. "Malfoy, what could you possibly want?"

"Nothing, you just seemed out of breath. After seeing you run out of the Great Hall with Poppy, I was beginning to wonder what you two were up to…"

"I'll have you know I took her to the library to show her something, Scorpius, and if you don't mind, class is starting, so shut your trap."

"Feisty. Just like your mother, as my parents have told me."

She heard the smirk in his voice, rolling my eyes.

**Day Two  
>10:17am<strong>

"Rose, you and Scorpius are to be partners in this Potions assignment." Professor Clemmons announced, going down the list of people in theclass.

"Shit." She spat under her breath.

"Well, Weasley, looks like we will have to spend more time together after-all. No more fun time with your friend Poppy, or that Ravenclaw boy. Just me." His eyes were burning into hers, amused by the anger in her face.

"Shove off, Malfoy; I'm not spending any more time with you than I have to. We will work on this quickly so that I can get away from you as quickly as possible."

Rose pulled out her wand and began reading off the ingredients list. Each amount came to their table slowly. Scorpius read off the amounts of each.  
>After a good hour, Professor Clemmons shoved them out of the classroom. Scorpius' portion of the potion was not completed, but Rose sped out of the classroom as fast as possible.<p>

A hand tugged her arm, the cold grip stopping her in my steps.

"Professor gave us permission to come back after dinner to finish part of our potion." His white teeth gleamed, his smile was breath taking. His hands still hadn't left her forearm, growing warmer with every inching second. She focused in on his lips, which looked sore and red.

Rose was dazed for a minute before she curtly nodded my head and stormed out of the classroom.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did you look at his lips for so long? Why the hell do I have butterflies? No good prat, annoying twat."

She turned down a corridor where she saw Poppy pressed against the wall by a Hufflepuff. He seemed hardly like Poppy's type, but she had a way of seducing young men for her own needs. Poppy saw her and winked as he kissed down her neck. Rose smiled at her and walked into the Common Room.

**20:47pm**

Rose removed herself from the annoying chattering in the Great Hall and dragged herself to the Potions classroom.

She pushed open the door; it was dark and quiet.

"Hello, Professor?" she spoke through the silent classroom.

The only light that was there were the sparks coming out of the cauldron at my desk. Scorpius was here already.

She pushed through the door and took a seat at their table, jumping as she felt Scorpius' hand graze her back.

"Hello Rose." His gaze never turned to Rose's. He poured a substance into the cauldron slowly, eyeing it with care.

He was talented in Potions, she would not deny that, but it was the way he went about it, treating it like it was his was of seduction.

"Scorpius."

"Would you like to help me with this?" She expected a sneer from him, but she heard instead a collected voice, full of some emotion she couldn't put her finger on. It was gone in an instant, he snapped back to his common hiss when she looked at him in confusion.  
>"Don't stare at me like that. We've got work to do, Weasley."<p>

She turned her head to look into the burning cauldron, her mind still on the look in his face.

**Day Seven  
>18:38pm<strong>

"Poppy? Where the hell are you?" She looked through the prefects' bathroom. They had snuck in about an hour ago and it was about time to get to dinner.

"Rose…Rose come here!" She heard the water turn on in the other side of the bathroom. She walked warily, squeezing her hair to drip the water out. She had no clothing on other than her knickers.  
>How was it that she always ended up in her knickers around Poppy? She shrugged, listening to the slow padding of her feet against the damp floor.<br>She pulled out her wand, waved it in a swift motion, causing all the water in the area she was in to disappear. She grabbed her clothes off the door as she saw a flash of blond.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Of course there is Rosie! It's me! Geez, what's up with you lately?"

_Oh._ "Sorry, Pop, I thought I saw someone else…" her voice drifted off until she felt Poppy's hand grab her wrist. She led her around the corner until she reached one of the shower stations. Poppy was naked, still dripping wet from her most recent shower, but she saw on Poppy's upper lip that it was sweat. Most of it. She had been touching herself.

Under Poppy's skin, she saw her blush, knowing that she had seen the evidence. Rose let out a soft breath, right under Poppy's ear lobe. Rose's waist was yanked into Poppy's soft, tender body.

It began gentle, lips barely brushing each other. Poppy's top lip was sucking on Rose's bottom lip as she pulled her head back to allow Poppy to continue down her moist neck.

Rose's eyes closed as she felt Poppy's hands explore her body, fondling Rose's breasts and bum.

Rose's eyes became slits as she heard another noise emanate from the other side of the bathroom. Poppy didn't stop; Poppy had begun to suck on her nipple, nipping it lightly, causing Rose to let out a groan of passion. She growled in response.

Rose felt Poppy grow stiff, stopping and standing up straight. Rose touched a finger to Poppy's chin, but she didn't move.

"Poppy…?" Rose turned her head to see what Poppy was staring at.

She whispered into my ear, something I couldn't comprehend for a few moments until her body shifted quickly, snatching her clothes and Rose's from the wall.

Standing in the corner was Scorpius Malfoy, though he hadn't seemed to have noticed them. Rose felt her cheeks blush and her heart begin to pound, harder and harder as he moved his hands in fluid movements. He was getting ready to cast a spell, and as he muttered it out, Poppy dashed beside Rose, yanking her arm to go through the bathroom and out to dinner.

They were running as fast as they could after such an extraneous and passionate time in the bathroom. They both knew that if he saw them that would be the end.  
>Neither of them were prefects, to start, and most importantly he would have seen them going at it together.<p>

They stopped in an empty corridor, looking around them to make sure no one had seen them hurry through the hallways. They pulled down their tops and pressed them to their skin, making sure no signs of such behavior were obvious.

Poppy looked into Rose's eyes, nodding once and then taking off towards the Great Hall. I paused, and wondered what Scorpius was up to. Surely nothing dark, especially with his father's reputation.

**Day Thirteen  
>14:28pm<strong>

Rose tilted her chair back and forth in the Potions classroom, waiting for Scorpius to arrive. Through the week she had been too nervous and scared to talk to him, in case he had seen them. Every time she sneaked a glance towards him, she saw the corner of his mouth curl slightly. She found herself blushing but simply blamed it on the heat from the boiling substance in front of her.  
>Rose finally built up enough courage on Friday to ask him if he'd like to work on the Potion this weekend. The only response she got was a nod and a sheet of paper.<br>She unfolded the paper and it read:

**Saturday, 2:30pm**

So here she was, waiting for Scorpius to arrive. She wanted to make a point that she was much more punctual than him, so she arrived ten minutes early. Impatiently, she tapped her foot when she heard the door swing open, slamming against the wall.  
>Rose turned, grabbing her wand as fast as she could. She pointed it towards the doorway where Scorpius entered, arms full of object needed to complete their project. Her mouth dropped and stared at him as he walked across the room, practically gliding over the cold, stone floor.<p>

He placed each item carefully onto the table, his fingers looked so delicate and Rose couldn't help but wonder the feeling of those soft fingers would be against her boiling skin.  
>She flushed and switched her mind to the Potion.<p>

"Well, Weasl—"

"My name is Rose, Weasley is my last name, and I would appreciate it if you called me by my first name instead of acting like you own my nam—"

"Fine." He snapped.

Rose saw each of his muscles tense under his plain t-shirt on his neck and arms. She watched as each bunched and retracted until she saw he was calm again.

"Sorry…sorry, I didn't mean to sa—"

"It's fine."

The words he formed weren't even formed; it was like a puff of air coming out of his soft pink lips. He let his tongue lightly drag over his bottom lip, leaving a trail of saliva that lasted for a second. Rose's eyes lingered on his lips a moment too long and he had noticed.  
>"Something interests you, Rose?" he snickered.<p>

Rose's eyes shot up to his, "No. Let's just get to work."

He nodded and began to unwrap a small black package. It was velvety and when the soft lights in the room hit it just right as he flipped it in his hands, it had a purple tint. He popped it open, revealing a small piece of parchment. It looked old and worn, ripped at the edges and stained with what looked like blood.

"What's that? It doesn't look like something we should add into here…" Rose skimmed the page looking for what possibly could be its use. She refused to make eye contact with Scorpius and pretended to continue reading though she could feel his strong gaze lingering on her neck.  
>She felt her face grow warm and blood spread through her body like wildfire.<br>The gaze was gone in an instant, making it much more uncomfortable than before. It was silent, except for the slow bubbling of the potion.

"Weas—Rose, do you mind if I leave for a bit, I have some…unfinished business to attend to." His eyes flickered over the small box, now closed. "I'll be back in a short time."

He turned on his heel, not even waiting for an answer and made his way out the still gaping door.

Rose shook her head; her bottom lip pouted out and muttered profanities under her breath.  
>"Damn Malfoy…always up to something….can't seem to get his bloody mind into work…prat."<p>

Her eyes grew wider, slowly, like a newborn doe. She stood up so quick her chair screeched against the stone floor and fell. Rose ran out of the classroom, following to where she believed Malfoy to be. She ran up the flights of stairs until she finally reached the prefects bathroom.  
>She pulled her wand out of her sock and tapped the doorknob.<br>It opened, to reveal a curious light emanating from the right side of the bathroom.

"Scorpius?" Halfway through his name, she knew she made a mistake.  
>His head whipped around revealing a maddened look on his face. Rose gasped, he looked demented and yet so scared. His eyes grew wide as he stomped towards Rose.<br>She turned in a second but slipped on the puddles that were covering the bathroom. She turned onto her back, her elbows on the floor slowly being saturated. Her breathing came out in horrified, sporadic patterns.

"No…Malfo—no!" She screamed as his wand pointed at her, he muttered an incantation under his breath and Rose was lifted from the floor, hovering in the air, silenced. Scorpius peered at her as she attempted to pull her wand back out that she stashed in her pocket before she fell. The attempt was futile as Scorpius clasped his hand around her forearm and in an instant they were yanked from their position and into an entirely new place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Fourteen**

**Daybreak**

Rose's eyes fluttered open to a soft touch to her cheek. Her gaze was foggy with the misty air and sleep still lingering in her eyes.  
>The touch left, leaving the spot searing with emptiness. Rose groaned, curling into the fetal position as a freezing gust of wind pressed against her side.<br>A voice so familiar spoke out, but it seemed distant. Rose forced her eyes open to see who it was. For a moment she thought it was Albus and her body seemed to relax, but she saw an uneasy glance shadowed by blond hair.  
>She made a guttural noise as her mind oriented itself to remember what had happened. She felt fury burst into flames in her chest.<br>She stumbled to her feet, dizziness hit her and she fell onto a tree, hitting her left side. She let out a terrifying cry as pain shot up her arm. Rose moved her right arm to touch her left and felt warmth trickle down. Her entire left side was covered in blood and pumping with pain.

Her eyes focused into the slow, steady movement that was to the right of her.

"Scorpius!" she screamed through her teeth, "How could you do this? What the hell did you even do? Where the fuck are we?"  
>He shifted his head towards her with a look of utter despair etched all over his face. She almost felt bad for him, but that came and went within a millisecond.<br>His mouth opened and closed, as if he wanted to speak but couldn't.  
>"Speak to me, Scorpius!"<p>

"Ros—I…we..what had happene—shit…I'm so sorr—fuck…_fuck_!" His cries were pitiful but full of real pain. She noticed that he too was covered in blood, but on his face and chest. His shirt was ripped in several places, revealing deep cuts that looked freshly healed over his pale, formed chest.

Rose looked down at herself, noticing it was much too cold. Her shirt was ripped as well, revealing various parts of her chest. She positioned her right arm to cover her bra and hold her left arm in the least difficult way. She felt her eyes burn and swell with tears. She wouldn't let him see her weak.  
>She bit her bottom lip until she felt the flow of blood in her mouth. She walked to him, slowly, limping on her left leg until she was hovering above his fragile looking body.<p>

Rose sat next to him sucking on her bottom lip until the blood stopped. She had no energy to yell at him anymore, she had no energy to hit him, like she wanted to. She just wanted to get back to her bed and rest until she couldn't sleep anymore.  
>She pulled out her wand, making sure it wasn't broken and preparing herself to Apparate. She hastened her right arm to Scorpius' making sure she took him along.<br>She may have hated him now, more than ever, but she wouldn't leave anyone behind.

"Don't…" Scorpius muttered "…it won—it won't work…" his voice trailed off as his head hit the tree behind him. His breathing was coming much heavier, as if he was unable to catch his breath.

"What do you mean it won't work?" It came out as barely a whisper.

"I tried, over and over while you were out…I don't know what happened…it was supposed to be a stupid spell to travel in and out of Hogwarts, as you know we can't do that because of the spells there…"

He looked at her desperation clawing at the edge of his eyes; all signs of the previous Scorpius she had known were gone. Her mouth gaped, she wanted to yell and scream again, pound her hands against him and the ground in frustration, but she stayed still. It had not hit her yet that she had nothing more than her bag of simple reading books, a few pieces of food and her wand; there was nothing she could do about it.

Rose quickly removed her arm from Scorpius' and squirmed her way up the tree until she was standing upright. It was a pattern, she had to place one foot in front of each other, a simple task for almost every human, and the fact she was a skilled witch, she should have been moving in a second. Her legs felt like weights and against her best efforts her knees gave out. Her body crumpled, once again brushing Scorpius' side. She didn't try to get up; she just nudged herself forward so his heat wasn't touching her.

She felt cold and alone and she wondered what Scorpius was feeling. He hadn't moved other than his chest heaving up and down.

Rose closed her eyes, hoping it was another bad dream. She begged the black to blot out the sun shining through the trees of the unknown woods, but there were annoying shimmers lingering all around her body. She squeezed her eyes harder until sleep finally came.

**Day Sixteen  
>22:09pm<strong>

Rose turned her head, looking for a light. She moved her arms feeling fallen leaves, pain shooting up her right side. She groaned; it wasn't a dream. She gritted her teeth and let out a sound that resembled an animal being strangled.  
>A rush of air drifted to her side, hands probing her left arm, removing and replacing the bandages. A whisper of <em>Ferula<em> drifted to her ears. She let out a grunt as the bandages tightened around her arm and wrapped around her neck to hold it in place.

Her eyes drifted open to see who was aiding her. Pulled away quickly, sending a pain through her body as she realized it was Scorpius.  
>He avoided her eyes as he finished with her arm and walked away with a stone cold look on his face. His shirt was tattered, his hair dreadfully messy and his cheekbones and jaw were jutted out slightly, shadows hitting his face that gave him an ominous look.<p>

He placed his back against a tree, twirling his wand between his forefinger and index finger. His hands flexed with each spin. Rose watched his sturdy arms as he placed them on his knees.  
>His eyes looked towards her and she averted his look by attempting to stand up and take her bag. She was shaky but managed to get a steady hold on her feet and walked further into the woods, each step shaking the sleep from her limbs.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to take a piss, Malfoy, if you must know. I'll be over that way."

Rose headed towards a tree that looked older than all the rest. She squatted, awkwardly, hoping Malfoy wasn't looking towards her. She finished, looking around for something to wipe her bottom with, but she refused to use the untrustworthy looking plants around her. _Tergeo_.  
>She had never tried that before, but hoped that that would be enough to keep herself as clean as possible. She leaned her hand against the tree and felt a carving, shaped like waves with a cross through the center. She ignored it, thinking it must just be another person that got lost in the woods, like she was. She trampled back to where Scorpius finding him in the exact same position as when she left. His eyes were fixated on his wand, still spinning in his hand. He slowly removed his gaze to look at Rose. "Where are we?" "I…I honestly don't know." "Come on, Malfoy, stop acting like a prat. What the hell kind of place were you thinking of when you were in the bloody bathroom?" "Don't you get mad at me, Weasley. I didn't do this to you, you decided to go sneaking around putting your filthy nose where it doesn't belong." "How dare you! Yo—forget it; I'm not wasting my breath arguing with you. I'm leaving, if you would like to follow like the sorry pup you are, then please, do follow. Otherwise, we are in this together. You're the one who brought us here, so surely you have some knowledge of the place. Now, get your arse off the bloody ground and do something." "Are you fucking kidding me? I bandaged you up! I made sure you were still alive! I could have just left you, but I found it in myself to actually help you. The way your acting, I bloody well wish I hadn't." He was on his feet, wand at the ready, as was Rose's. She stared him down until his terrifying glare broke hers and she turned on her heel to leave. Day Nineteen<br>5:13am Rose was up, attempting to make a fire while he was still asleep. He was curled into a ball, shivers running through his body, a trickle of sweat formed on his exposed temple. They hadn't spoken since their last argument, but tensions were still high. Every time she handed him their food he would snarl at her, causing a vein to dangerously protrude from his forehead.  
>She had created a make-shift pan, good enough so that she wouldn't burn her hand, but it took forever to actually cook something. She learned to stack rocks around the edge so she could place the pan down and have the bottom smothered in the small flames. It cooked only second faster, but those seconds can sometimes mean life or death. They didn't come across anything too dangerous other than the unexpected holes in the ground which proved to scare Malfoy as when he would stumble he would let out a series of expletives. She had to hold in a fit of laughter every time; his facial expressions through this process were too amusing. He grumbled, just as a smile tipped Rose's lips. She was thinking about him far too much, even though they spent every moment with each other.<br>she hated being stranded, not knowing where the hell she was, but there was no way she could get out unless they reached the edge of the woods, or island, or where ever the hell they were. Rose began to hum, contorting the pan in different ways to get as much heat on the pan as she could. Her heartbeat shot up, hammering against her chest; she stopped humming, feeling another pair of eyes set on her. It wasn't Scorpius, he was still asleep. She patted out the fire, peering through the woods, checking to see if she could see the watcher, but no shine of eyes in the early morning light shown. She quietly pattered over to Scorpius, lightly tapping him on the shoulder until he woke up. His voice was gruff and harsh, but was tender around the edges, a noise that was almost comforting. "Gerr-off…Trying to sleep, you damn piece of sh-" Rose clamped her hand over his mouth; his lips were dry from facing the winds at night. She would let the last part of his awakening pass for now because of the circumstances. "Malfoy, there's someone watching us. Get up."  
>She pulled on his shoulder, yanking him up and shoving his bag into his chest where his arms were still clasped.<br>"We have to go, Malfoy. Now." A blue shadow shifted behind the trees, disappearing from sight, but that didn't ease Rose's mind. It didn't feel very cold, yet she shivered and goose bumps erupted over her arms. She rubbed the sides of her arms, and walked past Malfoy as he stumbled to his feet. He gazed over his shoulder sleepily. He squinted his eyes scanned the forest behind them before turning back to Rose with a look of disgust on his face. He stopped. "I don't know why the hell you woke me up at this time. I certainly hope it wasn't because you were bored. There's no one watching us, it's just a trick of light, it's early morning, Weasley." "Yes, I'm sure you were having a lovely dream. Squirming all over the ground and whispering profanities every few seconds, you were. I know there's someone following us. I could have just left you back there. Damnit, why the hell did I not think of that before? I should have left you!"  
>Her eyes burned with hatred, but there was playfulness to her tone. A smile tugged at her lips, but she refrained, hoping he wouldn't notice her enjoyment of the look on his face.<br>His eyes stared straight into her, she could see the words filing in one ear and draining out the other. Rose turned and started ahead once again, hoping to get as far ahead as possible before he decided to start bickering again.  
>Though, she didn't hear his voice, she didn't hear anything. She called out warily, "Scorpius…Scorpius, where did you go?" She whipped her head around; she heard a crack from behind her. Her senses were high and she could feel her adrenaline pumping through her body. A drip of sweat trickled down her temple as her breathing became uneven. Her wand was pointed to a straight line, hoping that whatever was there would show itself. "Scorpius, if that's you, this isn't funny." She moved from side to side, hoping she would catch a glance of his hair. For once, she wished she could see his bright head of hair, just for comfort. She took one step forward and fell.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Twenty-Two  
>17:21pm<strong>

Rose was groggy, waking up with no recollection of the past few days. Her hand reached around her body, attempting to grasp her wand, hoping it was still readily available.  
>There was a scraping sound to the left of her, she froze. She was rigid with fear unsure of whether or not to call out, in case it was Scorpius, or not. She felt her blood pulse through her as her heart rate rose to a dangerous rate. She swore she could hear her heart pump harder and harder against her want. The noise stopped and footsteps took its place.<br>Rose backed up on her bum as quietly as she could, hoping that she could find and exit or melt into the wall, anything but a fate while she was so young.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, are you alive. Rose…shit…Rose, please..." it was a voice that she recognized but it sounded so different, a wounded sound of desperation. It was Scorpius, why hadn't he left yet, why hadn't they escaped from this hole?

"Scorpius…" her voice came out scratchy and quiet after being silent for several days. She moved to go forward only to find that her arm was broken once again. She groaned, knowing that her arm would be damaged for her life because of the continuous breaks.  
>Warmth enveloped her when she noticed she was wearing nothing more than her bra and knickers. She didn't push the warmth away, she found she was shivering and covered in sweat, she was too confused and weak to even give the effort. She let her head hang slightly as she pieced things together.<p>

"Where are my clothes?" she hissed into his ear and he pulled away so quickly as though he never moved towards her, the only feeling was the heat of where his bare skin pressed to hers.  
>He had no shirt that she could see in the dim light cave.<p>

"I had to remove them, your fever shot up so quick, I couldn't move you." His eyes drifted from hers, looking ashamed, a new look for Scorpius.

"You should have just picked me up and moved us out of this shit-hole, Scorpius." Her statement came out much harsher than she expected.  
>"We can't…I…you shouldn't have followed…you should ha—"<p>

A voice came from the darkness in front of her, "The girl's awake, tell him."

"Rose, stay calm; take my shirt. I won't let anything happen to you." His voice was soft and caring, and he noticed the change in Rose's face when he spoke out.  
>"Here." He threw the shirt at her and turned away.<br>"Thanks." She sputtered as she slipped it on. It covered her torso through to her mid-thigh. She felt exposed, but it was better than being in barely anything before.

She stood and swayed; she became very dizzy and nearly fell until a tight grasp came around her hurt arm. She winced and let out a soft cry. She felt a comforting hand touch the small of her back sending shivers up her spine.  
>She turned and looked at Scorpius in the eyes, he gave a nod.<p>

He looked nervous, scared almost and her blood shot up again. She noticed how much she calmed down when Scorpius was near. She assured herself that it was only because she needed to spend time with him in order to survive.

She turned towards the direction that the man was leading her, taking slow, steady steps. He led her up a flight of steps and into an empty room.  
>Rose squinted; the lights were bright compared to the lighting down where she and Scorpius were kept. She looked down as to avoid the lights and saw that she was shining in a layer of sweat and dirt. She felt her skin crawl.<p>

Her eyes became adjusted to the light, taking in the various figures around the room. Most of them were statues, expensive and unnecessary looking. She rolled her eyes when something caught her gaze. A man, no older than 30, presumably, was sitting in a large chair at the end of a table. There were two windows draped with black curtains, blotting out the sun, if there was even a sun outside. Her lips parted slightly to take in the sight. The walls were covered in family portraits, though the plaques on the bottom were too small for her to see.

"I am glad to see that our other little prisoner has awakened. It pained my key-keeper to listen to your dreadful whimpering as you lay half naked on the dungeon ground." The voice was cool and cruel.

Rose wasted no time in trying to escape, bucking a foot back to kick the man holding her. He fell to the ground and she ran back to where she was taken from. The blood drummed against her ears, the rushing noise blocking out any noise so the moment her feet left the ground and her body froze was surprise.  
>She tried to move again, to release the grasp, but to no avail.<p>

_Tsk, tsk, tsk_. She heard the noise from behind her, from the man sitting at the end of the table. "You really shouldn't try to run, it'll do you no good, though it will help fuel our little game."  
>His wand hand twitched and she fell to the ground in less of a bound state, but still unable to move her legs to her will. Her eyes moved to fix onto his, hoping her hatred was enough to burn him alive.<p>

"You are a pretty young one…I wonder what we could do if you didn't obey. You see, sweet…I'm sorry darling; I never got your name. What is it that they call you, pretty?"

Rose snapped her mouth shut, clasping her lips tightly, refusing to say a word to this foul man. She knew nothing about him; she couldn't even make out his facial features.

"Ah, so, we're going to play games? Fine, I'll have some fun of my own. _Crucio!"_

Rose's mouth opened as the pain shot through her head and emanated through her body. A scream erupted from her mouth, one that felt like her vocal cords were going to break. The pain was unbearable; it cause every one of her limbs to twitch and squirm as the pain shot through her over and over. She felt her brain twist and turn and her arms and legs lose almost all feeling; the time he spent using an unforgiveable curse on her felt like a lifetime.  
>When it finally lifted, her screaming did not cease, every crevice of her body hurt. The bloodcurdling scream seemed to startle even the servants that stood around the room. It took several minutes, maybe hours, for her to calm down and come to her senses. The shirt Scorpius offered her was hiked up to her abdomen, though she didn't care. There was a buzzing in her brain as she gained just enough strength to move her head to look up at the man who cursed her.<br>"Bastard." She managed to spit out the word as loud as she could.

The man laughed, it reminded Rose of a tea kettle boiling, the sound burning her ears. She winced as she moved one arm forward.

"Now, like I said, what is your name, darling?"

She had to strength to resist and whispered her name. "Rose…"

"A lovely name for a lovely girl," his voice trailed off for a moment. "As I spoke of before, you are now a part of a game. You and your friend, Malfoy, I do believe that was his name, he wasn't as reluctant as you were, are now our newest members. Kager, take Rose to her cell with Malfoy. I do look forward to seeing you again, Rose; you are a feisty one indeed." She heard him smile as he said it, the sickening sound to it made her cringe.

A man grabbed her arms roughly and carried her down a flight of steps. The jostling movements confused her and made her pounding head dizzy. She spotted a mop of blonde down the hallways when she felt the ground even out. The man, apparently named Kager, opened the cell door and threw her in, not taking another glance at them as her slammed the door and proceeded back towards the stairs.

Rose landed next to Scorpius, her head hitting the edge of his knee. She let out a yelp and curled into a ball. She felt her eyes burn and her nostrils flare. Tears trailed down her face burning the skin that it left a trail on. Her body heaved up and down as her crying intensified. Her cries became louder and she made no attempt to quiet them.  
>She just wanted to go home. She wanted all of this to be over. She wanted to see her mother, her father, her brother, Albus, Poppy…everybody but Scorpius.<br>She felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her upright in an attempt to be comforting. She felt disgusted and hated the young man whose arms wrapped around her so tightly that she felt safer than she did when she was without them. She nestled her head into his warm, sweaty chest, ignoring the fact that he was Scorpius Malfoy, one that she had always hated.

"Rose, are you alright? Was that you screaming? You're not hurt are you?" his voice sounded genuinely worried as his hands trailed over Rose's body to make sure none of her body parts were completely missing. She shuddered as his cold hands touched her back and her arms; it was a drastic temperature change as she was covered in hot sweat, blood still boiling under her skin from the traumatizing experience.

"He—he used a curse on—on me, the unforgiv—able cur—curse: crucio." Her voice came out breathless, coughing through her painful sobs. She felt his grip tighten around her, securing her in place on his chest.

It seemed like hours that he held her, waiting for her to calm down. The moment her breathing steadied, she pulled away from Scorpius, her bottom lip jutting out more than she had hoped and pushed herself against the wall behind her. He made no attempt to stop her.

His eyes were widened in shock, staring at her obviously distorted face from the pain she had endured. His gaze swept over her body, the shirt was once again hiked up too high, revealing her stomach where it clinged to the sweat that built up under her bra line. She pulled it down too roughly, making her dizzy again. She dragged her hand across her face, wiping as much dirt and sweat off as she could.  
>She felt disgusted; with herself for being so weak, with Scorpius for making them end up here, and at the man above them for torturing her.<p>

"This is your fault, if you hadn't been messing around, this wouldn't have happened. I'm hurt because of you; we're in this disgusting cell because of you and we're stuck here to play this sick man's game because of you. Don't you touch me ever again, Malfoy. Where is my wand?"  
>His face looked etched with pain, every word she spoke he almost winced. He looked ashamed and scared, his eyes shifting from one side of the cell to the other all too quickly.<br>"Malfoy. Where. Is. My. Wand?" Her eyes bore into his cheek waiting for a response, but nothing came for several minutes. He was making a great effort to not look into her eyes. Anger tore through her and hopped to her feet too fast making her stumble and fall directly on top of him.  
>She was straddling his hips, moving around uneasily as her body reacted in a way that she was not familiar with. Her mouth watered as she was planted on top of him. He made no move, sitting under her undefeated.<br>She let her face get closer to his; she felt her heated breathing bounce off of his chapped lips and rosy cheeks. "How dare you. You let them disarm you? You're a pathetic excuse of a wizard."

His eyes darkened, shadowed by the lack of light. Rose felt the anger build inside of him which made her slightly uncomfortable so she placed her hand on his chest to push off of him. Before she could place enough pressure onto him to propel herself up a tight grip fastened itself around her wrist. She jerked back but the grip tightened.

"Malfoy! What are you doing!" her voice came out squeaky and scared. She cleared her throat and brought her other hand onto his attempting to pry his digging fingers from her wrist.

"Don't you ever say that to me again, Weasley." His voice was dark and unsettling. Rose froze in her spot, still in her accidental straddle. Her breathing was ragged, she was unsure of what was happening.

Neither of them moved for a while, Rose moved up and down softly as Scorpius took deep breaths underneath her. He pushed her back in a sudden movement placing his hand onto the small of her back and holding her before her back morphed with the ground as to soften the landing. Rose's breath left her as she saw Scorpius' gaze piercing hers.

"Got it?" he whispered one last time. She noticed for too long that his hand was still on the small of her back and his other hand was still wrapped around her wrist and that he was straddling her now.  
>She began to feel slightly uneasy as her knickers slightly moistened.<br>He pulled away from her with one lingering look on her lips.  
>Or was it her eyes? She wasn't sure, she was quite dazed from the feeling she got from him warmth on her body.<p>

Surely it was natural to feel this way when he was the only other person around and she was used to having a bit of relief every few days with Poppy. She let out a soft groan when her torso grew cold again and she saw Scorpius retreat to a corner. His shaggy hair covered his eyes so that dark look came over him again. He stared out of the cell at the wall and didn't look at her again.

**Day Twenty-Four  
>A bit after Sunrise<strong>

Not much had happened the past few days for Rose or Scorpius. Neither of them had spoken to each other but they had shared a sound of hunger. They hadn't gotten any food or drinks except for one glass of water to share between each other. Rose couldn't take it anymore, the lack of talking and the lack of food was sure to drive her insane. And she was sure she smelt worse than a pig's farm.

She got to her feet and walked to the cell door.  
>When she finally spoke, her voice came out as a whisper until she licked her lips enough to produce saliva to coat her unused mouth.<br>"Sir? Sir please…I need food, I need water…I need a bath. Please."

She felt pathetic begging but it was all she could do for now, until she found a way out. The guard gave her a joking look and turned back towards the stairway.  
>"Fine, I guess the next time I meet that man up there I'll look worse than a pile of dung and have to eat his food in front of him. And I suppose I'm—we're meant to be strong enough to play your bloody game, so feed us." Her voice rang with strength she didn't know she had in her at this point.<br>The guard gave her a look of disgust and walked up the stairwell.

Rose sat and huffed in near defeat. She would have to try the next time the ugly man came back.

A few minutes later she heard several pairs of footsteps and sloshing of water. Her mouth was immediately covered in saliva and her hands gripped the bars behind her as they drew closer.

"Here." The guard said in a grumpy voice. "Clean up and eat and don't bother me again. The master says to do this once a day, so don't get you're knickers in a knot."

Rose nodded curtly as she greedily grabbed the items. There were two buckets filled with water accompanied with two towels and a bar of soap, a platter of left-over foods and a pitcher of water.  
>She whirled around as happily as she could muster in her current state and her eyes fell on those of Scorpius' who was glaring at her.<p>

"I don't suppose you think you're going to be doing _that_ out in the open do you? I don't want to see your filthy body, Weasley, so I suggest you wiggle your body through those bars and find a darker cell to bathe in." he words struck her like lightening.  
>She realized they had fought, which was not unusual, but this was rather harsh. His words stung like poison, especially when he called her body filthy. She wondered for a bit too long if he was talking about the fact that she was nearly all covered in dirt or that he found her body repulsive?<br>Surely not that latter, her body was in top shape, though she couldn't help but wonder why the words hurt her so.

"I'd rather not bathe in front of you anyways; I'd rather be away from your prying eyes. I see how gaze at me, lustfully. It's disgusting and I hope you never look at me like that again." She sputtered.  
>He shot her a nasty look but walked straight up to her face.<p>

"I'll sit by the cells, with my back to you, so you can be in the dark. That way none of these disgusting men can have a look, I don't want to hear them moaning your name at night mixed with me having to sleep in the same cell as you." He brushed past her and sat at the door, keeping watch.

Rose stuck her tongue out at him, it was a childish, yes, but she had nothing to say to him.  
>She stomped her foot and ventured further back into the darkness of the cell.<p>

She undressed herself slowly, taking of the lent shirt and then unstrapping her bra and dropping her knickers into one of the water filled bowls. She felt beyond exposed, and cast a wary eye out towards Scorpius, but he sat with his back rigid to her. She nodded curtly and went on with her business.  
>She took water and used just a bit to coat her body and used the soap. She lathered the bar over her body, the feeling a tingling in her skin causing her to let out a soft breath.<p>

"Oi, you better not be doing anything but taking a quick bath back there!" Scorpius' head was whipped around staring straight at her. Rose's cheeks blushed as she attempted to cover herself.

"You better stop looking, you git! I'm taking a simple bath, leave me alone."  
>The heat in her face didn't leave until she used to cool water to once again wash off her body. She held the bowl above her head and poured it over herself, using one hand to lather the soap on her head and wash it out evenly.<br>To her surprise, the bowl filled itself again and she looked at it greedily.  
>She took a quick look at Scorpius whose eyes seemed closed and she treated herself to another washing. She wrapped one towel around her refreshed skin and began to wash her clothes in the other bowl. She scrubbed them until she couldn't feel her hands anymore. One by one, she pulled the clothes out, each drying on their own as they hit the air.<p>

"You disgusting bastard, quit looking! She's not for your eyes!" Scorpius' voice rang in the front of the cell. Rose squealed as she pushed herself closer to the cement wall hoping the grubby man didn't see anything.

"I don't believe you have the authority here to tell me what I can and cannot do. I'll look if I like but I'm here to drop these off for the girl." He shoved fresh clothing through the bar and onto the floor in front of Scorpius.  
>Scorpius scowled at the man as he walked away and Rose was disturbed to see that the man had seen her and even more that Scorpius said 'She's not for <em>your <em>eyes..'. As if he was allowed to look and no one else.

"Weasley, here are some clothes." Scorpius approached her, not looking away but shaking his hand around waiting for her to grasp them.

She reached her hand out as far as she could and ripped them from his hands before she thought he could get a good glimpse.  
>She slipped the clothes on, they all fitted her perfectly. She walked towards Scorpius and sat next to him.<p>

"Thanks, Malfoy, your turn." Rose didn't look at him as he got up to the shadows.

It was at least twenty minutes before Scorpius returned, and in new clothing as well. He looked fresh and renewed with his signature look on his face.  
>"Weasley, I…I don't want you to take this the wrong way, because if I bloody well didn't have to look at you ever again, I wouldn't, but I believe we should stick together in this game of theirs. It's dangerous and I would not like to be responsible for your death for leaving you alone."<br>Rose's mouth gaped; astonished that he could possibly think that she wouldn't be able to survive without him through this ordeal. She snapped her mouth shut and tightened her lips into a thin line as she rationalized that she would need his help. She nodded, curtly and turned away from him as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Prats, get up, Master would like to see you now." It was a petty house-elf, covered in dirt worse than they had been. His beady eyes squinted at them as he unlocked the gate and led them out.  
>They followed, looking at each other warily knowing that if either of them found means of escape they would tell the other. They hiked up the steps with the little energy they had left just as their stomachs let out a growl. Rose sighed, hoping there was food where ever this elf was leading them to.<br>Rose stumbled as she reached the top of the stairs, a familiar floor in all the wrong ways. She cringed, hoping not to see the man dressed in black again. She felt like a desperate child and without realizing what she did, she grabbed Scorpius' arm.

Scorpius jerked his arm, but she held on tight, not even letting go of him. She felt so unsafe and vulnerable and her only ally was him. Her cool jacket that they had given her didn't stop the chill that ran down her spine as she saw the man in black tower above them.

"Ah, it's good to see you both, Rose, Malfoy, all cleaned up and ready to go." He nodded towards each of them as he said their name. Scorpius placed a gaze on the black figure as cold as the man's voice.  
>"Young ones, I fear I have not formally introduced myself; I am Master of the Games, the one that many wizards and witches fear since the Dark Lord's fall. I am to be called by you as Master, nothing else." The last words echoed in the empty hall.<br>Rose peered at him questioningly, as light shone on his face. He had a light complexion with two scars that crossed over his right eyelid. His light auburn hair was neatly combed into place; it brushed against his ears and a few strands fell over his eyes, making him look even more demented than Rose was sure he was. The crazed look in his striking hazel eyes only concluded her hypothesis.

He chuckled, noticing the obvious look of nervousness from Rose.  
>"My dear, our last encounter was indeed an unfortunate one, but if you had only answered my instructions. Now, we must move past that, as I have plans for you and Malfoy. I intend for you two to start today. Kager, get their items, now."<p>

The man that had dragged Rose back down to her cell stomped towards them with two small bags in his hand. One a dark green, that was given to Scorpius, and the other a dark maroon, that was given to Rose. Rose felt a hand grip around her waist and move her backwards; Scorpius placed himself slightly in front of her, as to protect her. She gazed at him quizzically but snapped her gaze back to the man in the chair.  
>"Your colors match your house colors. You, Scorpius, a part of the foul House of Slytherin, and you, Rose a part of the prideful House of Gryffindor. It's a shame, both of you are far too intelligent for either house, but you apparently have skills in the other areas that make you those true Houses at heart. However, I have no time to discuss House rivalries as I must get going. I will explain this quickly, and if you do not understand the first time, you will not survive."<br>His eyes shifted over both Rose and Scorpius, his eyes eager and hungry to begin.  
>"You will, together, go through 15 games, each more difficult than the last. Now, make no mistake, these are unlike the games played in the Triwizard Tournament, these will challenge more than physical and mental abilities. It will push you further from each other and force you to bond in ways you had previously not wished to. These games will push your, Rose, courage and you, Malfoy, cunningness. Do not be fooled by the seemingly easy beginning. I must warn you to not become too wary in the middle of a task. They will not be back to back as you will be sent to random places, unknown previously, and the games will start whenever I wish. You will only come back if you do one of the following: find the key, which can serve as a portkey or as a regular key to unlock a door but it matters which game you are in, or if you finish all 15 games, together. I wish you luck."<br>He waved his wand in a delicate manner in front of him and he disappeared with no sound. It was suddenly extremely quiet and awkward as Rose felt Scorpius' hand burning a place on her skin. He hand not removed it but she had not removed her grasp from his arm either.

The man, Kager, pointed towards a tall door at the end of the room, next to the chair where the man had been sitting. They cautiously approached it, knowing they hand no other choice.  
>Scorpius reached a hand out and turned the knob. A blinding white light flashed and in an instant they were gone.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to those who have reviewed! Please, those who stumble across this, review! It would mean a lot to me!**_

_**And Katia, who reviewed Chapter 3, I have not actually read the Hunger Games though I do want to get into it before the movie comes out so I know what the hype is about :)**_

_**I Graduate this weekend so I won't be updating until around mid-next week so until then, ENJOY! x**_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty-Four<br>Unknown Time after Noon**

Rose and Scorpius did not land gracefully. In fact, they tumbled and rolled over one another through thorns and bushes. Rose felt the heat of Scorpius' skin brush over her body time after time and she couldn't help but flush, even in the state they were in.  
>She felt her cheek hit something and heat built up in her face until a cool flow of blood made its way down her neck. The world was spinning and all she could make out was the abundance of trees.<br>They stopped so suddenly Rose and Scorpius gave out a yelp. Scorpius was on his feet before Rose even had time to reorient herself. If she had stood up, she would have fallen right back down.

Scorpius' eyes twitched from side to side, scanning the area around him. He jumped each step he took to secure the ground beneath them, unwilling to trust it as it had led them to their fate last time they had caved in. Rose could barely bite back the laugh that was forming in her chest. Scorpius looked like a rabbit, moving the way he was.  
>A simple snicker came from her mouth and Scorpius' eyes flashed in her direction.<p>

"Keep your pig noises to yourself, Weasley."

Rose's face burned red once again and her soft smile turned into a hard straight line of tight lips. She looked away from him embarrassed at his comment.  
>She blinked to remove the burning from her eyes to get a better look at her surroundings. She gasped at the beauty of the forest around her. The air seemed to sparkle, as if it had been untouched for too many years, and the trees swayed with the crisp breeze that made it sound like they were whispering to one another. She shivered and noticed a large tree in the center. She felt drawn to it; she stared at the trunk intently and swore she saw it moving as if it had a heartbeat.<br>She stood from her spot and swayed towards it. Her hands were drawn in front of her as she reached for the pulsing tree. A distant voice called to her, coming from the leaves that moved from the tips of each branch.  
>Her name, she heard her name. It was soft at first, but as she grew closer to the tree, the voice became clear.<p>

_Hello Rose. I feel your heart; you are connected to the trees around you. Even in through your name you are connected with nature. Come, my Rose bud, there is much I must show you about your first task. _

Visions flashed in Rose's head, showing her the hardships of various people who had been unfortunate to stumble upon this trap. She gasped as she saw creatures she had only read about in the most dangerous books. There were dragons fighting, unicorns aiding the humans when they came across them wounded people engulfed in fire and covered in blood. Her heart pounded, she knew she was not ready for the tasks ahead.

_Do you see, Rose bud, what you need to do? You must find your way past the first gate, and then the rest, and though these are not mazes, it will challenge your mate's cunning abilities and your courage. I can feel your heart, child. Do not fear I know you are not like the rest, you are strong. Be brave, be tough. I will keep in touch my Rose._

Rose stumbled into the tree as the energy rushed out of her from the contact from the unknown. Her hand drifted over a carving that looked familiar.  
>"I know this from somewhere…" she whispered.<p>

"Weasley? Weasley, where did you go?" Rose heard leaves and twigs snapping under the pressure that Scorpius' feet inflicted. She heard worry in his voice, she knew they could not split up after this point.

"Malfoy, I'm here, by the tree. I found something, something that I've seen before." The footsteps grew closer to her.  
>She traced the lines carved into the tree, the only blemish it had, desperately trying to remember where she had seen this before.<br>"Weasley….Weasley...Weas—There you are. It's bloody annoying when you decide to run off without telling me. Next time, I would hope that you will give me fore warning for both of our sakes. Holy hell…" His eyes grazed up the large tree that Rose had yet to move her eyes from. She was intently studying the carving, wracking her memory for where she had seen it before.  
>"Looks like that tree that you pissed on a while back."<p>

"Of course! Malfoy you're a genius! This carving, this carving was on the tree before. It obviously means something, something good, hopefully. A safe place perhaps; I believe the tree is our friend; she spoke to me, before, when I began to run. She showed me our first task, but she warned me of the perils and that we must stick together. The traits from our Houses will come in handy. This…this symbol means something and it must be a hint to our way out. We have to write it down, sketch it out and write the moment we seen it and I'll write what the tree said to me. Maybe this will help us es—." Rose stopped the moment she made eye contact with Scorpius; he was looking at her as if she was crazy.  
>She self-consciously smoothed her hair and her clothing and licked her dry lips.<p>

"You must have hit your head pretty hard, Rose." His hand reached up and brushed a leaf that clung to her cheek. "But it's all we've got leading us to getting through this first challenge." He continued.  
>Rose looked down, avoiding his eyes as she blushed at the small gesture. She only nodded and turned to follow him as he walked in an unknown direction.<p>

**Day Twenty-Five**  
><strong>Midday<strong>

"Malfoy, we're walking around in no direction, we need to look for something that—what in the hell are you doing? You look like a rat scratching at the ground like that! What—Malfoy!" She grasped his upper arm and felt the muscles push and pull with every movement. The feeling burned into her skin. She jerked her hand away before he could notice that the feeling made her feel butterflies was written all over her face.  
>She composed her face into what she hoped was an appropriate scowl.<br>"Malfoy!"

He turned to face her, "Damnit, Weasley, keep your bloody mouth shut and stop being such a prat. I saw something gleaming and it could be the key."

Rose's mouth gaped, "You really think so?" She hoped it was; all she wanted to do was go back home and see her friends and family and escape whatever fun this was supposed to be to that sick man. But her stomach pinched and came to the quick realization that that would mean leaving him. As much as it bothered her to acknowledge it, she couldn't deny the fact that she found him rather attractive.

"It's no use, there's nothing here. Let's move on. Weasley? Weas—" He smirked as he saw her eyes graze over his body. He knew he was fit; on more than several occasions he would have girls stroke his ego, but not because they didn't want to.  
>Her eyes lingered over his groin area for too long and she quickly drifted back up his torso and to his eyes. She only then noticed his devilish grin. He saw that she was looking at him far too intently.<br>"I was…was…just doing a one over, yeah, making sure you hadn't gotten bitten or anything that could make you go insane." She rambled, knowing she made a futile attempt at covering up her ogling eyes.

"Really Weasley? I was positive you were about to ravage me the way you were staring at me." His tone was mocking but with a flirtatiousness about it.  
>She blushed and came to another realization that she blushed far too much in his company.<p>

**Day Thirty-One**  
><strong>Sunset<strong>

It had been six days since Scorpius and Rose had talked. She had been too embarrassed to say anything after he caught her staring at him and to make matters worse he took his shirt off continuously. She groaned inwardly every time, half jealous at the fact that she couldn't just remove her top quite as easily as he could without revealing too much of her body to him. The other half was that he put his body on display in front of her.  
>His torso was nicely sculpted, slight dips where his pecks and abs were, but nothing too muscular, and right where his pant line stayed was where the V was halfway to the tip. His back muscles contorted with every move he made, which drove Rose insane because with each move she saw herself running her hands down his back. His arms were perfectly shaped, just enough so that Rose could see herself being held up by those arms against a wall as he kissed down her—.<br>She had to stop thinking like that; she had to convince herself that it was the lack of any other person around them that made her feel this way.

She sighed too loudly at the sight of Scorpius twisting his body in order to crack his back. He looked at her and smiled smugly, and without hesitation he walked towards her.  
>His hands grasped her hips and his eyes stared down into hers. He had smoky eyes with flecks of blue that entranced Rose.<br>He lowered his head, as he was a more than a head taller than her five-foot four frame, to her ear and whispered.  
>"Do me a favour, Weasley. Stop staring and gasping like you're having some pleasure every time I move. I know that you find me undeniably attractive, but please, keep it to yourself or do something about it." Each breath he took brushed against the tip of Rose's ear and made her mouth water with lust, but the moment he pulled his body away from hers she snapped out of the trance she was in and pulled her lips into a taught line.<p>

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Malfoy."

Scorpius' hands were still on her hips, but he made no effort to remove them. She shifted from side to side uncomfortably at his touch and his gaze that was moving along her slender body. She felt his heat rise and saw him tighten his pectorals as he breathed in and out.  
>He took one wary step forward but not yet touching Rose except for on her hips. She inched forward as well; there was no denying there was a pull between them. She felt her breathing become slightly more of a pant and licked her lips.<p>

"Rose, what are you doing?"  
>She blinked in confusion.<br>"What do you mean what am I doing, what are you doing?"  
>Both of their voices drifted just above a whisper.<p>

"I believe that you are coming towards me in a slightly suggestive way, Weasley."  
>"I am not! You're the one who is walking closer to my body. Remove your hands from my hips!" she retorted.<p>

"What the bloody hell are you on about woman? My hands are not on your hips! Your hands are on my chest. Get out of whatever sick fantasy you're dreaming of because it's not happening."  
>"You git! I do not have my hands on you nor do I want them to be on you. There's obviously something weird going on here. Move with me, we'll head back towards where we came from."<br>"Yeah, right, you're pathetic, Weasley."  
>"Excuse me, Malfoy, you're the one who whispered in my ear seductively and pulled me to you with your hands on my hips! And—and you even called me Rose!" She made sure to sneer his name to show her apparent dislike.<br>"You must be bloody joking!" He growled darkly, "Get your hands. Off. Of. Me."

He began to claw at his chest attempting to remove Rose's non-existent hands. Her eyes widened in horror at the blood that began to trickle down his chest. Rose peered down at her hips seeing his hands still there, but that wasn't possible, considering his hands were busy making wounds on his chest.  
>She moved her hands onto her hips in an attempt to remove the hands, but they didn't move. She felt them burn but made no further attempt to remove them.<br>"Malfoy…Malfoy, please, stop it! Stop it I'm not touching you, Malfoy!" He wouldn't listen and still clawed at the invisible hands. "Scorpius, please, stop it!"  
>She walked towards him and grabbed his hands but he kept moving them in the same vile manner.<p>

The hands on her hips felt as though they were on fire and caused her to crumple to the ground, wincing in pain. She held in the scream she was dying to let out, but she knew she had to find the little bag that they had given her. She had yet to look inside it, not confident enough to trust its contents.  
>But now wasn't the time to question it. Her hands grasped the small maroon bag and opened it and jerked her hand around on the inside. She grabbed a hold of her wand and beamed for a split second when the fire seared her hips once again.<br>She let out a blood curdling scream as it traveled up her body. She saw Scorpius look up from his futile attempts to remove the hands and stare at her through teary eyes.  
>Her hands were sweaty but she held onto her wand whispering any incantations that she could think of that would remove what they had walked into.<p>

_Remember, Rose bud, you must find courage within yourself.  
><em>  
>The voice whispered in her head as she let out another cry. She pushed herself to her knees and grabbed Scorpius' arm and pulled him forwards.<br>They had to leave the area, they had to get back and find a different way.

Scorpius stumbled with her as she slowly made her way back, letting out cries that sounded like she was being strangled. Tears were openly pouring down her face as they were on his.  
>Rose felt like it was forever until they reached a point where the visions stopped.<p>

Rose fell to the ground, clutching her burnt sides sobbing at the throbbing pain. Scorpius sat on his legs, sopping up the blood that flowed down his chest with his shirt. She didn't care what Scorpius would say, she had to remove her pants, which would ease the pain as she collected her thoughts of some simple healing spells.  
>She practically ripped the zipper off of the pants as she pushed them down to her knees. She let out a final yelp as the rough fabric dragged across her damaged skin. Her ragged breathing turned into laborious breathing as the pain continued.<p>

Scorpius was staring at his blood covered hands in disbelief. The blood hadn't stopped but his shirt was almost dripping with blood. Rose pushed herself towards him, her small bag in one hand and her wand in the other. He flinched as she whispered _Vulnera Sanentur _and his chest began to heal itself, sowing the wounds together and leaving behind painful scars. She cleared the blood with _Tergeo_ when she thought the wounds were closed enough.  
>Scorpius looked at Rose as she flopped onto her back, tears slowly dripping off her pink cheeks. Her pants were laying a little ways away, but he saw the massive burns that were on her hips. Her shirt was lifted a little to reveal a milky completion on her stomach, where the burns had also affected a little ways up her torso that was covered by her shirt.<br>Her eyebrows creased at the pain but she didn't pick up her wand.  
>"Scorpius…please…I can't." she mumbled.<p>

He scrambled around for his little bag and located it just by where they had crossed. He snatched it and shoved his hand inside to find his own wand. He grasped the wood as he thought about how they could escape now that they had their wands.  
>He touched his fingertips to the burns and she hissed, he quickly withdrew and pushed her shirt up a bit to see the full extent of the wound. He whispered something that placed bubbles of water onto her sides. She hissed again but gave out a slow sigh of relief as the pain subsided.<br>She lifted her head and gave Scorpius a grateful look. He nodded in response.

Rose closed her eyes as she noticed the sun had gone well below the trees and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

**Day Thirty-Five  
>Noon<strong>

Rose winced as she propped herself up on her elbows. She squinted her eyes to look at her surroundings. They were different than she remembered.  
>There was a small stream to the right and less trees surrounding them. A small campfire was going, keeping her just warm enough.<br>She looked to the right in response to the sound of a small waterfall. She smacked her lips a few times realizing how thirsty she was. Neither she nor Scorpius had had much to drink within the past few weeks.  
>She bent her knees carefully in an attempt to avoid moving her hips in order to further the pain on her sides. She looked down and saw bright red wounds that were slightly crusty. She gagged, knowing that it was going to leave a mark and at the disgusting sight of it. She felt that her shirt had been rolled up and tucked into the bra strap.<br>Scorpius must have moved it to keep from touching the burns. She took one step and winced again as the stretching movement that hurt her burns. She gritted her teeth and proceeded forward.

Rose came to an immediate halt. Her jaw fell and her eyes froze to a spot in the middle of the stream.  
>Scorpius was standing there taking a bath in the middle of the stream, right where anyone could see him. She knew it was wrong, but like so many times before she couldn't help but marvel over his sleek body. The water was hitting his back in just a way that when it pulled from his body she could see the top of his bum. She concluded it was firm and despite her best efforts to keep her wandering eyes to a minimum, she inched to the side to get a good look at him.<br>She saw a small bit of hair in the sunlight that trailed right under the water to his neither region. She blushed for an unknown reason as she allowed her eyes to travel back up to his face where his profile was shining in the light and a few strands of wet hair dangled in his eyes.

"Nice to see you're finally awake, Rose."  
>She flinched, embarrassed that he had caught her staring but she justified herself by saying he must of stared at her body for who knows how many days. What caught her off-guard the most was that he called her by her first name; she knew by now he only used it when he was worried about something or distracted, but this time there was nothing to worry about as she was awake and certainly nothing to distract him.<p>

"Yes, um…well, uhm…" she struggled to form a sentence; her mind was blurry due to her embarrassment. "How many days was I out, Malf—. "She continued but was cut off by Scorpius approaching her. He conjured a towel that hung loosely around his waist which made her groan inwardly. Surely he was doing this to her on purpose; he knew what affect he had on other girls, and boy, had he been with other girls. There were numerous stories about Scorpius Malfoy and the things he could do and did do. It was quite ridiculous and disgusting, but she knew that he had a way of charming girls all too well. He used his body and his cunning Slytherin abilities to get girls and it had almost never failed.  
>"Please, Rose, call me Scorpius. If we're going to have to continue like this and since we've both seen each other almost naked I've decided it's only fair that we call each other by our first names."<br>She snorted at the fact that he pointed out that she had looked. She nodded in response.  
>"And you were out for four days."<p>

He turned and shook his head then dried his body with a spell. He quickly slipped on his clothes and walked towards her. She was rooted to the spot as he knelt to the ground.  
>Her eyes quivered slightly and her hands became fists as she looked down to see what he was doing.<br>He was so close to her torso his hot breath burned her sensitive skin. She gritted her teeth as his cold fingers touched her skin. She hadn't realized how hot the spots were until he placed his fingers on them.  
>Scorpius looked up immediately to see her reaction and moved his hand to another spot on her hips. She closed her eyes to endure the pain as he inspected her to heal her.<p>

"I'm going to heal you some more, but you need to wash these, Rose. You need to bathe. I won't look…quite as much as you did." He said seriously but changing his tone to a more playful one. He winked and turned. She rolled her eyes but she felt her face flush again.

"Very funny…Scorpius."  
>Saying his last name was odd to her mouth but she made no complaints. Why was he being so nice?<p>

"And don't think this puts us on friend-terms, I'm only keeping you around because I have to."

Rose sighed as she slowly stripped off her clothing; he's back to himself again.

He took a few wary steps into the cold water. It was a nice combination of the warm sun radiating on her body and the slow movement of the stream. She slowed as the water inched up her thighs closer to her burns knowing it would hurt. She took her time between each step allowing her body temperature to adjust while bracing herself for the pain that was mere seconds away.  
>One step more and the cold water splashed on her burns. She hissed and gave a whimper.<p>

"Rose, are you alright?" Scorpius turned his head to look at her before realizing that he shouldn't have.  
>Rose turned around too quickly to snap a retort about looking at her but she lost her footing and fell into the water. She disappeared into the water with a scream as the water burned her wounds.<p>

Rose felt her knickers and bra dress themselves on her body just before warm arms grasped her out of the water. She coughed, spitting out water that she had gulped when she slipped under with her mouth wide open.  
>"I'm—I'm f-f-fine." She shivered and Scorpius pulled her close and rubbed her arm to get her warmer. The drastic change to her overheated body wasn't good. Her teeth chattered for several minutes until her body adjusted itself.<p>

Scorpius laid her down and inspected her burns taking a moment to murmur the spell to heal them.  
>"How do you feel, Rose? Nothing hurting too much anymore?"<p>

She shook her head and turned to the side away from his gaze. She felt ashamed to be so naked and clumsy. She was supposed to be brave and strong. Hot tears ran down her cheeks betrayed her stony gaze.  
>Scorpius placed his thumbs over the tears and wiped them away before promptly getting up and tossing Rose her clothing. He didn't look at her again as he went to a tree and began to search through his little bag.<br>She let the tears flow but refused to make a noise. She bit down on her bottom lip and tasted blood, doing whatever she needed to to keep herself from making another noise that showed that she wasn't strong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please hit the review button and tell me that you think! I hope you liked it! More to come soon! x<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_I apologize for the lack of updates these past few weeks, but it's been very busy for me! I had lots of family and friends over for my 18th Birthday and my Graduation! And I apologize even more for the length of this chapter, it really is pitiful._

_I've been working on this Chapter the past few days and I may have strayed away from the original outline, but I hope it doesn't make you lose interest!_

_Review and Recommend this to other people, please! :)_  
><em>xx<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Day Thirty-Six<br>Sunset**

_Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!  
><em>Rose sniffled after her sneezing attack. Scorpius looked at her with disgust, positioning himself away from her as to keep germs well away from his body.

"Do you mind facing the other way, Weasley? Or do you want to get both of us sick while we're stuck here?"

Rose squinted her eyes at him and turned away. Her throat was burning from the continuous coughing fits she had that were only broken when she sneezed.

"Excuse me, Malfoy, I'm only sick because you decided to—. " Achoo_!_ "Look at me while I was bathing!"  
>"That would never have happened if you didn't make such a loud noise when your burns touched the water!"<br>"Bugger off, Scorpius."

Rose turned away from him to blow her nose, her cheeks reddened whenever she spoke when she got sick. Her stuffy voice made her sound like a helpless child.

"We can keep moving, I won't make us slow down too much, and we just have to get out."

She turned as she spoke to see Scorpius still looking at her with a disgusted face.  
>She groaned and pushed off the ground with her fist and began walking along the stream. For a few minutes she hadn't heard Scorpius follow and was about to turn around when the crunches of dried leaves echoed.<br>She saw Scorpius saunter up next to her with a slight limp.

"Are you hurt?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"Scorpius, I asked, are you hurt? You're limping."  
>"What? Oh, oh, no, just tired."<br>"Mhm, I would figure since you don't sleep a wink."  
>"I sleep when you're asleep, Rose."<br>"No, you don't. I wake up occasionally and I see you lying on your side staring at me or at a tree or the moon; you don't sleep a bit."

Scorpius scoffed but said no more and Rose didn't persist as her walking slowed. She had put on her clothing again so her pants rubbed her burns with every step. She sucked in air as she paused. Her eyes were closed as Scorpius turned to view her cease walking.

"You okay?"  
>"I just…I just need to take off my pants."<br>The words poured out of Rose's mouth so quickly even she didn't understand it.

"Excuse me?"  
>"Scorpius, turn around, I need to take off my pants. I can't walk with them on. I'll walk behind you so you can't see but I have to take them off, please."<p>

Her eyes pleaded with his hoping she was showing him how much it hurt to have the rough fabric drag across her skin. She felt the fabric rip through the softer parts and small bits of fluid soaked through her knickers. She ground her teeth.  
>Scorpius wasn't turning around, he was walking towards her. His eyes were determined and the rest of his face showed an expression of lust.<p>

Rose was taken aback and took a step behind her with one foot but refused to move the other out of pain.  
>"Scorpius…"<p>

He was less than a foot away from her as her looked down at her small figure. Rose's heartbeat fluttered under his gaze and the heat of his body radiated onto her.  
>His hands reached out and touched her chin, but he pulled away so his hands just floated over her body as his hands ran down to her hips. She felt the burning of his hands over her hips and took a deep breath out of pain and lust. There was a sensation in her knickers that made her uncomfortable but was pulling her further towards him.<p>

Scorpius warm hands touched just about her pant line and Rose gave out a slight whimper as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans slowly. He leaned down to place one knee on the ground in order to delicately remove her pants.

Rose didn't move; her hands hung limp on her sides as her neck was tilted back. She was embarrassed at the way that her body was reacting towards him. His hands softly rolled down her pants on her hips to keep the pain at a minimum. As soon as they were past the burns he pushed them to her ankles.  
>Rose was near panting and she was yearning for his touch. She knew it was wrong, but the feelings she had right then knew nothing else.<p>

Scorpius' hands were cold and slightly clammy as he traced his fingers across her skin on her legs. Rose bit her bottom lip waiting to see what he was doing.

Surely he was riling her up, taunting her to see her reaction as this was not the first time he had done this. But his hands didn't leave her skin except when he hovered over her burns for a second until he continued up her torso and under her shirt. She sucked in and looked straight forward as she felt him move up until he was standing. His hands were on her ribs and she knew he felt her heart racing and her breathing quicken as he moved his hips close to her.

He leaned down near her neck so that she could feel his breath. She inched closer into him until she felt her chest on his. She whimpered again hoping he would understand that she wanted it as much as he did. He lingered there without moving until she pushed her neck onto his lips.

The feeling was odd; his lips were dry but soft as he dragged then across her neck and up her chin. She pushed her hands up to his neck and twined her arms together as to grip herself onto him. It was only a few seconds until their lips met.

His lips were much gentler then Rose had expected. His lips drifted over hers coating her lips with wetness. Rose pushed herself further onto him making the kisses much more aggressive. She pushed herself down to straddle his hips as she parted his lips with her tongue. She pushed her way into his mouth tasting his tongue dance around hers. His tongue pushed past hers in a desperate manner and dragged it over her bottom lip just before he placed his teeth down to nibble.

Rose's mouth opened as he bit lightly on her lip and let out a small moan. Scorpius moved his mouth frantically back onto hers their tongues flicking each other as they both gasped for breaths they did not want to take.  
>Rose rocked back and forth on his lap until he let out a moan that made her smile. His body responded quickly, his member hardened against her as he moved his mouth to nibble her ear.<p>

Rose moved slightly to lessen the pressure on her burns but Scorpius pulled away, pushing her off of him. He was huffing for air, his hair was a mess and his eyes still filled with an unquenched thirst. Rose fell to the ground pouting for a moment until she looked up at him. She stood up slowly and walked towards him; her face was quizzical, head cocked slightly to the side, eyebrows slightly raised.

Before she reached him she bent down and picked up her pants and turned.  
>"We should go." The words came out too breathy and she knew it. She ignored his cold stare and walked in the opposite direction.<br>"Maybe you should walk the correct direction, Weasley." Scorpius snarled.

Rose stopped, not looking straight at him, but took a quick glance and twirled to walk the opposite way.  
>She knew the encounter they just had was rare and ridiculous, perhaps it could have been because of the lack of good nutrition, but it wasn't a reason to give her the look she was getting.<p>

**Day Thirty-Nine  
>Midday<strong>

Rose became a chatter mouth each time there was a silence between her and Scorpius. She thought it was awkward mostly because the feeling of his lips and tongue lingered on her mouth and she wondered if he was feeling the same as well. It had been like that since their session and every time she started up, Scorpius groaned.

"Will you put it to rest, Weasley? Can't I get a bloody moment of relaxation? Or maybe no distractions since there hasn't been anything too odd happening since you burned your hips?"  
>"You don't have to be so rude! Can't I just—"<br>"No, Weasley, you cannot."  
>"You don't even know what I was going to say."<br>"Shut your trap. The only time you don't talk is when you're sleeping!"  
>"See! SEE!" Rose pointed an accusing finger at Scorpius' face. "I <em>knew <em>you haven't been sleeping!"

**Day Forty  
>After Midnight<strong>

Rose felt her arm shake.

"Rose. Rose, wake up. Now."

She mumbled, placing her head back on the ground.

"I'm sleeping, Mother, please, just a little bit longer." She mumbled and turned her head to press her eyes to the ground to shield out the light.

"Rose!" Scorpius grumbled.

He sat up in a kneeling position and grabbed their items. He looked around warily; a soft rustle emanated from the woods a little behind them. He turned back to Rose without taking another beat and scooped her into his arms. He held her, cradled to his chest as he quickly maneuvered his way through the forest.

He was surprised at how light she felt, not that he thought she was heavy, but she was lacking much weight. Her body was warm from the nights rest but her cold fingers tickled the back of his neck. She bounced and a breath was pushed out of her each time he took a step. He noticed the tickle of her breath on his chest before he realized he hadn't slipped on his shirt yet. He looked up, attempting to not pay attention to her cheek touching his chest, pushing the memory of their encounter further from his mind.

"Scorpius?" a mumble brushed against his chest. "Scorpius? What's going on? Why are we…Why are you carrying me?"

Scorpius halted and carefully placed Rose onto the ground. He straightened and quickly slipped on his shirt before her groggy eyes cleared.  
>He cleared his throat and let his mind wander over the happenings of that night. It was still dark out, the sun hadn't even begun to rise.<p>

"There was something lurking in the shadows. I think we may have entered a new game, or the same game but another task. We had to walk through a door, correct? In order for it to be a new game?" He huffed, creasing his brow in thought. "I didn't see anything, per say, but a shadow of something. It was just behind us, just meters away. It was growling though, that I know of. I…I couldn't wake you…I had to…" his voice trailed and he cleared it once again. "I had to pick you up; I wasn't going to leave even you behind."

His tone was carefully constructed, attempting to sound not as caring as he thought the words were.  
>Rose nodded and turned to look behind her.<p>

"Did you get our stuff?"

He nodded holding up two bags.

"I was thinking…Scorpius?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I was thinking, we haven't used our wands, why is that?"  
>"What? Oh, our wands. I haven't thought of mine. It must be some kind of side-effect to the game, you think?"<br>He was still looking around, his head turning every few seconds. His eyes were bulging, hoping to see something through the thick darkness.

Rose turned to her bag and shoved her hand in, moving it every which way to find the crevice where she had tucked her wand away. She heard a rustle of leaves behind her but she ignored it in her attempt to find her wand.  
>"It's worth a try."<p>

"_Stupefy!"  
><em>Rose waited for a spell to erupt from her wand, but nothing happened.  
><em>"Homenum Revelio!"<br>_Rose sighed as nothing showed itself. She tucked her wand back into her bag and spoke to Scorpius over her shoulder.

"Nothing is working, except for cleaning spells and certain healing spells. We'll try in the next game."

Rose looked back at where Scorpius had been sitting; his back was leaned against a tree and his eyes were closed. He looked vulnerable and the wrinkle between his eyebrows revealed his emotions. His cheeks had hollowed slightly with the lack of food that we had found around the woods; an occasional mushroom or berries. He sucked in a quick breath before letting out a soft coo.

It was then that Rose saw it. His body was shaking in just the slightest. The moon light betrayed his attempt at being hidden as she saw a tear flow down his cheek.

Rose took a step forward, not knowing what to do but considering the current events she should be able to walk up to him and comfort him. She wanted to. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and help him calm down. They were both in an unknown situation and they were both scared.

"Scorpius…" she breathed.

His eyes shot open and he lunged at her, swiftly pulling something from the green bag.  
>Rose yelped and struggled to get free until she felt the cool side of a blade touch her throat.<p>

"Now, now, you are a pretty one." He licked his lips, the voice coming from them was not Scorpius', it was eerie and colder than usual, it had a creepy ring to the end of each word that made Rose squirm.  
>"Uh-uh-uh, no moving, pretty, time for eat! Eat! Eat! Eat!" it chanted the word over and over and bounced on top of Rose; he pulled the blade from her neck.<br>She felt a tear stream down her cheek but she fought against it in an attempt to see the face of the thing sitting on her.

It had Scorpius' features and build but the eyes were demented and set further into his head, they were black, as if the pupils had taken place of the irises. As he cackled Rose glimpsed his sharp, blood stained teeth. She bucked and reared her body trying desperately to remove herself from his grasp.

"Do not move, pretty. Do not want harm until ready. Not ready, pretty."  
>He placed his slimy hands on Rose's neck.<br>"Mmm, pretty, I can feel the blood flow through you, pretty. Hungry now, but not ready yet. No, no." he cooed.  
>Rose had to fight back a gag at the smell of his breath; it smelt rotted like all he ate were bad fish or burnt…skin. She closed her eyes tight hoping this was all a dream as she felt his eyes penetrate every part of her body.<p>

She didn't hold back this time, she allowed the tears to flow down her face.  
>She sobbed and choked out something that even surprised her.<p>

"Scorpius…please, help me." The tears burned across her cheeks as her breathless cries made the thing on top of her restless enough to press the tip of the blade into her chest.

Rose had barely enough time to scream before she felt the blade puncture her skin. She felt her mouth in the correct shape to scream but nothing came out as she felt the blood trickle down the sides of her chest. She closed her eyes, hoping to endure the pain, squeezing the tears out of the sides. Her sobbing made her chest jerk which push the blade further in. She balled her hands into fists that were pinned beneath the knees of this thing.

_Do not cry, my Rose, it will be okay. Just think, I know you know what to do, little Rose. _

Rose's eyes shot open and stared the thing in front of her in the eyes. The black orbs stared back at her, gleaming with excitement, the heavy breathing from its mouth slowed as her gaze became more intense.  
>"Planning something, pretty?" it cackled.<p>

She still felt the blade in her chest and the tears streaming down her face when the thing in front of her was thrown off of her. She didn't dare move.  
>She heard grunting and a struggle amidst the trees and fallen leaves. She heard one whimper and the leaves toss around footsteps.<p>

Her crying had not ceased until she saw a familiar face with tousled blond hair.  
>"Scorpius." She wept; she hadn't ever been so excited to see anyone in her entire life before.<p>

He straddled her hips as he looked at her chest, studying the dagger that punctured her skin. He looked at her in the eyes and whispered, "Merlin…Breath, Rose, I'm going to get this out."

She took two rattling gasps and then there was a sharp tug on her chest. She felt the blood flow out profusely, soaking her sleeves, bra straps and shoulders. She was breathing heavily, the pain still lingered, sharp, just like the blade.

One hand grasped the back of her head and the other around her waist, pulling her up into sitting position. The sudden pull of gravity made her gasp and yelp. Scorpius' eyes were full of worry as he carefully laid her back down, but with something under her head.  
>He pushed a piece of fabric onto her chest, attempting to stop the blood from flowing so much.<p>

After what seemed like hours, the blood seemed to stop, but Rose had never felt so weak in her life. She barely moved any as Scorpius wiped the sweat off of her forehead with a damp towel. The woods around them were quiet except for the quick rushing of the stream.

Rose was aware of her erratic heartbeat as Scorpius carefully caressed her even though the events that happened not so long ago should have slowed her heart considerably. She felt Scorpius' warm body next to her as she began to shiver. The blood loss had done her no good, but his heat helped. She nestled her head onto his shoulder as slowly and as secretive as she could and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>What I was talking about above was their development together. I had planned it to happen in the 8th or 9th Chapter but something got a hold of me and made me write it. I'm still unsure if I'm satisfied with this Chapter, but hopefully the next one (which I will be posting next week) will be much stronger and better!<em>

_Review and Recommend to others, please! :)_  
><em>x<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey you guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but it hasn't been a month, so that's good! I've been out of town, that's primarily why I haven't updated. I was in Disney and WWoHP! Plus the premiere this past week was AMAZING! Tell me how you think it was! Leave me a reply about it in the review section!_

_This one is longer than the other chapters and there's some smut in this one, so I hope this satisfies you and makes up for the lost time!_

_Read, Review and Recommend!  
>Thanks! xx <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Day Forty-One<br>9am**

Rose awoke to warmth on her face and her body; she pushed back into the warmth, greedily taking it in. She felt almost comfortable, except for the dampness that hovered just over her body. She groaned as she cracked her back, careful not to move out of her comfortable position until she heard a grunt in response to her movement.

She carefully turned her head to find a mass of blond hair and a pale face that was splotched with dirt but was peaceful and sincere except for one crinkle between his brows. She noticed, seconds after, that she and Scorpius Malfoy were spooning in the middle of the woods.

Her eyes bulged as she turned to look straight forward. She moved the slightest to avoid waking him but in that she felt something hard against her bum. Her mouth dropped open as she scrambled to her feet.

Scorpius popped up from his sleeping mumbling about something until his vision cleared and he realized what had just happened. He looked down to see his arms in the position that would suggest spooning; one underneath Rose's side and one on top. Then he saw what made Rose jump the most.

Rose hadn't thought she saw Scorpius' cheeks tint red before but they were getting dangerously close to how red she knew hers were.

"Bloody hell! What the, why the hell were you against me, Weasley?"

"I-I woke up next to you like that, imagine my surprise, you prick!"

Rose's gaze blazed into Scorpius'; she was mentally kicking herself for blushing the way she was at such a stupid thing. He hadn't said anything back to her; the air was so tense that either of them was afraid to move.

Scorpius could feel the embarrassment coming from Rose in waves. He saw from the defiant glint in her eyes and the way her chest and ears had joined in in the blushing that she enjoyed the feeling of him pressed against her. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he liked the feeling of Rose cozying beside him the night before. Her delicate body had gently moved towards him progressively, pressing herself into every cranny she could find to get comfortable.

He was the first to look away, realizing why she had jumped away in the first place. He stumbled over his words, unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"It's the morning, I can't help it. Surely you know…you've woken up next to loads of guys—" He stopped as her face changed from blushing embarrassment to burning fury.  
>"Shit, no, that didn't come out right. Rose!"<p>

Rose stomped away, picking up her bag from where it had fallen the night before.

**Day Forty-Four  
>Seven p.m.<strong>

Rose had not eaten or slept in three days. Scorpius returned her icy glares with the cold shoulder. After shamelessly mumbling his apologies he had shut his mouth.

Rose was too scared to shut her eyes, though. She had not closed them since her attack, constantly watching Scorpius' every move to make sure he wasn't that _thing _again. Her body was dragging due to the sleep deprivation and the lack of food not to mention her blood loss. It had taken a toll against her body but her burns had since healed, however on occasion, as they were walking aimlessly, she would feel a pull on her skin.

The only thing that they had to go by for direction was the stream they had continued to follow. At night, Rose would see Scorpius dip into the water and watch as he cleaned his hair in the moonlight; she did not mean to watch in a perverse way, she was merely keeping an eye out for safety.

They stopped momentarily to rest their legs.

Rose heard Scorpius give a groan as she turned away from him, putting as much distance as she could. How stupid could she have been to think that the newest Slytherin Sex God thought of her as anything more than a slag. Though, he was not far off, she had numerous friendly encounters with plenty of young wizards, but she tried her best to maintain a relationship with them before doing anything. Even with that, the occasional snog would fit in during a Quidditch party.

She sighed, realizing that she was away from Hogwarts and her friends for so long now; she yearned to go back and be the Quidditch captain, as she was named at the end of the previous year. She had her father's talent on a broomstick, but she was better as a seeker with her slim body, like her Uncle Harry. She even missed studying, which she had her mother's brains, always top of the class, tied, of course, with none other than Scorpius.

She allowed herself to turn and look at him at her mind's mention of him. He was standing directly behind her, his mouth gaped open, clearly at a struggle for words.

"Spit it out, Malfoy." Rose growled.

"Look, it wasn't right of me to say that, even if it is true." His voice was laced with anger and jealousy. "I helped you, the least you could do was not act like such an ungrateful prat for—. "

Rose cut him off with a slice of her hand through the air then brought her finger up to her lips, softly pressing one finger to hush him. He gaped at her, the anger boiled through his blood, but he peered questioningly at her as she shut her eyes against the wind.

She tilted her head slightly to the left, listening for what she knew was coming.

_My little Rose, do no fret, for the time here is coming to a close. One more task and you shall move on to the next game where I will accompany you. Not to worry, Rose, the key is still ahead. Look closely. I know what is to come, but you must be careful of whom you trust. Keep him close, as he is as mighty as a lion but as cunning as a snake. He will help you, dear Rose, do not turn from him. You need him now more than ever. Soon, my little Rose._

Rose stood still for a few more seconds, allowing herself to take in the crisp air. She inhaled deeply through her nose and felt the tingle in the bridge of her nose. As quick as the words begun, they ended.

"We're close. We're almost there, almost to the end, Scorpius." She spoke in a daze, confusing Scorpius.

"What are you talking about? Losing your mind already?" He snapped.

"Don't snap at me, Scorpius. You're the one who is losing this game. I'll make it out alive with or without your help, but I'd much rather return with you rather than return without you and have to explain how pathetic you truly are. If you'd like to continue to call me a slag, go ahead because I bloody well know who I am, I don't need you telling me who you think I am. Now, we have one final thing to complete and then we can move onto the next task and find that blasted key to get us out of here."  
>Rose hadn't realized she was yelling, but when she finished she was huffing and out of breath. She stumbled backwards and leaned against a tree, one hand to her chest where she was stabbed.<p>

Scorpius didn't say anything back; he just stared with a look at Rose that she didn't recognize.

"Right, well, I'm going to bathe in the river so don't look." She took a deep breath to stabilize herself and then trampled off to the river.

She made her way over to an area almost surrounded in bushes. She slowly unbuttoned her top and slipped it off. The fabric was soft, but ragged from being worn too much in straining situations. She moved down to her pants, which were just plain jeans but coloured with her own blood and dirt. She stepped into the river with the clothes and washed them as thoroughly as she could and set them aside on a branch before she unclasped her bra and slipped off her light panties.

Rose shivered in the crisp air and lowered herself into the water to her chest. She began to hum a tune her mother had once sung to her.

She swayed her hips to the tune and gently smiled at the feeling of the cool water move with her. The sound of the water aided Rose's hum, adding depth to the song. She allowed herself to get carried away, and moved deeper into the water, twisting and turning, carefully balancing her feet on the unstable rock below her. She dunked her head under and pushed back through with a sigh, never breaking her humming.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she finished bathing; the cold nighttime air hit her making her nipples harden. It was only then that she realized that the water between her thighs made her uncomfortable with the lust she had been bottling up.

She sighed once again grabbing her small bag that she lay next to the bank and grabbed a sheet that was hidden within. She smirked, hoping this would be enough to cover her obvious lust. She looked just past the bushes to see where Scorpius had been, but he was nowhere in sight.

She felt her heart beat race, worried that something had happened to him, something that could inevitably put them both in danger. After all, they had one more task to get through before the end of the first game and they never knew when it would begin. Just as she began to call out his name, she twirled, looking around, looking for the mop of hair she had grown accustomed to seeing.

There he was, standing naked in the middle of the stream, meters away from where she had been before. He turned around slightly to see what Rose was calling for before he realized what he was doing.

He was turned just slightly, allowing Rose see both his front and his back. The moon light bounced off of his hair, shining with an almost blue tint. The little bit of light found its way into every crevice, making half of his face covered, but made his aristocratic nose that he had inherited from his father and the sharp cheekbones from his mother stand out. His lips were slightly puckered from relaxation; they had recently always been in a straight line, deep in thought or in anger. His chest was carefully chiseled, the bumps over his abdomen down to the small bits of hair below his navel that led down below the waters where his private region hid. The top of his bum was just above the water; Rose saw the curve of it with the slightest bit of a line that also led down into the water. His back muscles contorted as he moved slowly, realizing what had happened.

The water dripped off of his body, in almost a slow motion. Rose felt her mouth gape open and her thighs moisten slightly. She felt the heat rush from her ears to her cheeks to her chest, she inwardly cursed the Weasley heritage. She looked down quickly, feeling the two different kinds of heat spread across all of her body; one of lust and the other of embarrassment for her lust.

"Oi! See something you like, Weasley?"

Rose looked up to confirm the smirk that she heard in his remark. He had his arms spread wide as if he put himself on display with a coy smirk, just as she had thought.

She quickly turned on her heel, feeling heat prick at her eyes. She knew she was going to cry. What was she feeling towards someone who she hated? The one her father told her to beat in everything academically and outside of the classroom the first day she stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express. She felt like her heart had betrayed her. It was unfair for him to be so attractive and openly flaunt it. She knew he had seen the blush and the open mouth and she was embarrassed. She felt the tears roll down her face.

"What am I doing here? What's happening to me? Just a few weeks ago I saw him as a slimy git, but now, what did I think of him as? An acquaintance? A partner? It's unfair!" Rose mumbled "I don't want to feel like this! It's only because we're together out here all alone. That's why, nothing more!" She argued with herself, she hated feeling like this.

"Weasley? Weasley! Weas—Rose! Rose, I was joking! Look, about a few days ago, I'm sorry, okay? I know you think of me as some kind of arsehole, but I swear, I'm not like what you've heard about. Just—just give me a chance to prove myself that I'm not the prick like my father once was—."

Rose had leaned herself against a tree and had one hand covering her face, muffling her sobs of anger and the other hand grasping the sheet that hung around her so tightly it looked like it would rip at any moment. She was huffing, attempting to slow the tears, but it only made them worse. Everything she had felt sine the last time she cried was pouring out of her. She knew Scorpius was trouble from the start, but she thought he was a whole different kind of trouble.

It is simply an aesthetic attraction; she screamed at herself in her head, she couldn't disappoint her family by having feelings for someone who was a part of a family that gave her family so much grief in their schooling years. She shook her head violently as she heard Scorpius' voice approach. She pushed herself around the tree, hoping he wouldn't find her. She shut her eyes, wishing for the thousandth time since she had arrived here that this was a dream.

Wasn't she a Gryffindor? Wasn't she a Weasley? Wasn't she supposed to be filled with courage and strength?

Rose felt a soft hand wipe itself across her cheek, erasing any tears that had strayed from her eyes. She kept her eyes shut, knowing what would be in front of her; knowing that if he tried to comfort her, her heart would surely convince her mind to give in.

"Rose, please, give me a chance to prove them wrong. I apologize for how I acted in the past, I can assure you it's not because I hated you, it's because it was what I've been brought up to be like. Don't be like this; I know you're stronger than this. You've got Weasley blood in your veins."

His voice made its way so comfortingly to Rose's ears; it was barely above a whisper. She listened for any sign of sarcasm, but she heard none of the taunting tones that she had heard in the past.

Rose opened her bloodshot eyes, the tears distorting her vision. She knew her face was blotchy, and her body was shaking. She knew she would be betraying her family and friends if she chose what her heart wanted, but she wanted to see what he was really like.

His hand still rested on her cheek, his blue eyes gazed into hers, pleading for her to listen. She looked at him up and down; he had wrapped a sheet just like hers around his waist being held by his other hand, draping loosely on his hips and revealing part of the deep V. She looked back up at him, flushing once again, and took a chance.

Rose took one step closer to him, tucking the sheet in and taking her hands away from her body and pressed her palms to Scorpius' chest as she poised herself on her tip-toes to propel herself up towards his face.

Her lips collided with his. She pressed herself harder against him as she felt her sheet fall from her body and him take a careful step backwards in confusion. She made no effort to deepen the kiss, hoping that he would take it further. She stood there, keeping her lips on his until she felt him respond with such ferocity she had moments earlier.

Rose whimpered as his hands cupped her face. She moved her hands from his chest up to his neck where she twined her fingers into his hair, tugging at the small hairs at the top of his neck. He made a guttural noise the rattled through his body as Rose dragged her tongue on his bottom lip. His lips tasted salty and felt dry, but were quickly moistened by her tongue.

Scorpius slowly pulled his hands down from her face, tracing the outline of her body through the sheet. He made it down to her bum where he squeezed and pulled her closer.

Rose stumbled towards him, taking a quick second to breathe. His lips were gone in a second but she felt them on her jawline and on her neck. He grasped her thighs and pulled her up for her legs to clamp on his waist.

Before Rose's legs were fully around him, she hopped off and back away. Scorpius gave a soft moan and Rose shook her head slowly.

"Scorpius…" she breathed "Scorpius, this isn't right. We can—we can't do this."

His eyes were shadowed by his damp hair, his arms hung limp by his sides.  
>"Rose, after all of this? You want to pull away now?" he breathed.<p>

Rose's mouth was wide open, her eyes flooded with tears. She shook her head once more.

"I—I can't do this to my family. You know what your family did to mine? They would never—this can't happen Scorpius. I can't deny that I have grown to enjoy your company or gotten used to our bickering or find you mildly attractive, but I can't…I'm sorry, Scorpius."

He cautiously took a step towards her, had one hand stretched out.

"We can fix that, don't you see Rose? Don't you—can't you tell? I can't do this without you. I don't know what it is, I hated you, and I hated you with everything I had before this. I taunted you and did my best to beat you in everything, but now—now, it's different. _You're _different. If it's at all possible, you've become so much stronger and courageous from this." His voice drifted through the air.

Rose's chest heaved up and down as she choked on her sobs. She didn't move as he slowly made his way back towards her.  
>He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his forehead on her shoulder.<p>

"Please.."

He looked into her deep green eyes, as piercing as the forest surrounding them.  
>She made no effort to reply with words but she lifted her lips to his and placed soft kisses onto the corners of his mouth. He made no movements, allowing her to discover his mouth, figure out if what she was doing was right, until her kisses became so much fiercer.<p>

He pushed back; moaning slightly into her mouth as her tongue once again pushed itself into his mouth. Rose's hands were all over him, leaving a burning sensation on the spots where she had previously touched. Her hands made their way down to the knot in his sheet placed on his hip.

She pulled her lips away as her long, delicate fingers hovered over the knot, unsure if she should continue. She looked at Scorpius through her thick lashes, waiting for approval, though knowing he would oblige due to his excitement.

In reply, he put his hands onto the knot on her sheet, waiting for her to undo his. He pecked her lightly on the lips as he undid the knot. He felt his sheet drop from his hips just as hers fell from her body.

He pulled away to take in the body he so hungrily desired. Her breasts were perky and plump, her nipples already hard, anxiously awaiting his touch. Her torso was lean and fit, leading to an already glistening mound and tight, long legs.  
>She examined him as well, his torso was fit, that she already knew, but his member was long and hard, the tip glistening with pre-come, ready for whatever was coming.<p>

Scorpius pulled Rose in close, making sure the sheet was lying below them and carefully placed her back first onto the floor. He kissed her all over her neck and moved over to her ear, lightly nipping again, slipping his tongue to the hollow part just behind. She hissed and let out a soft groan, he knew he found her soft spot.

He continued to tease her there before he moved down to her neck, leaving love bites on whatever surface she made the most response to. He fondled her breasts in his hands before leading his mouth over her right nipple. She inhaled deeply as he sucked and licked the tip. He felt her squirm with delight under him. He had his hands planted on her hips as he moved his mouth to give just as much attention to the other breast. Just as he left the right nipple he blew on it so the cool sensation made her more aroused.

Rose was thoroughly enjoying the attention he was giving to her body, finding each nook that made her body shake with feeling. She moved her hands from around his neck to his member where she wryly wrapped her fingers around. He stopped moving his tongue around her left nipple to look into her eyes and moan. His eyes pleaded with hers to not do that just yet.

"I want to pleasure you first, Rose."

She nodded, but continued to tease him with soft touches to his member which in response made him nip at her nipples.

He covered her stomach with kisses just as he reached her mound. He placed one hand over her breast, kneading it as one hand reached between her thighs.

Scorpius slowly stroked her wet mound just before entering her with one finger. He pumped it in and out in reaction to her moaning and the grinding movement of her hips. He pushed another finger through her dripping folds and she whimpered, slowing the action of her hips, allowing him to do the work. He placed his face above her clit flicking his tongue expertly. He felt the shivers erupt throughout her body as he sucked and teased her pussy until she was groaning on the edge of her climax. He felt her tighten around his fingers before he pulled out quickly. She bucked once and whimpered so loud he felt bad for stopping.

Rose looked down at him, pleading for him to continue but he planted kisses along her body, now damn with sweat. He finally reached her lips and murmured, "Sorry, love."

He positioned himself on top of her carefully, feeling his throbbing cock ready to explode if she moaned one more time. She looked at him, knowing what had happened.

"Got you all riled up now, haven't I, Scorp?" She panted her voice heavy with lust.

He planted more kisses along her lips before whispering, "You're beautiful Rose Weasley."

She took one deep breath and put her hand back on his member and led him to her still wet pussy. He looked at her quickly, a look that said 'Are you sure you want to do this?'. She gave a small nod that if you weren't really looking for her response you wouldn't have caught it. She picked up her wand and whispered contraceptive charms and placed her wand back down beside them.

He looked down and guided his cock into her pussy. The moaned in unison as he pushed deeper into her with each thrust. She grunted as he put his entire length into her.

"Faster….deeper…" she moaned.

He did as she said, and groaned louder with push into her. She was tight, and very wet. She moaned his name just as he moaned hers. He licked the droplets of sweat that made their way between her breasts. She was panting heavily now, grabbing at his hair and holding onto his back. She bucked her hips higher and harder to her pleasures content.

He trust into her one…two…three…four more times while gazing at her. She looked so peaceful but at the same time very confused and pleasured. Her eyes were shut, a small crease formed between her eyebrows as he felt her tighten around him. He was ready to climax just as she was.

She let out a loud moan while panting his name as she came around his still throbbing cock. When she said his name it drew him over the edge and he came in her mere seconds after her. He thrust two more times to fully finish their satisfaction before pulling out and lying beside her.

He planted kisses along her arm and back as she turned to spoon him, taking his arm in hers where she reciprocated the kissing. They were both breathing heavily but they were both glowing.

Scorpius continued to kiss Rose until he felt her breathing even out and she turned to face him. She placed a soft kiss to his lips, hovering there for a second more before speaking. Her voice was still hoarse; her face was flushed from the activities. She pushed a lock of his hair out of his face with her finger, and placed her hand on his cheek.

"What is it about you that draws me to you?" She questioned.

She promptly closed her eyes after seeing Scorpius respond with a smile she would dream about.  
>She remembered one thing just before she fell asleep; the feeling of his warm lips on her lips, nose then forehead before she drifted into a long awaited slumber.<p>

**Day Forty-Five  
>Early morning hours<strong>

Rose stirred in her sleep. There was a voice whispering to her that startled her. The movement did not go unnoticed to Scorpius. He kissed her on the forehead.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I…I don't quite know yet. I hear something-."

_Hello, Rosie. He is coming. You have passed. I will speak to you in your next destination. Be brave Rosie, be brave._

"We've done it, Scorp! We've gotten through to the next task. He's coming. Gather our things and get dressed quickly."

Her voice was distressed but she had to time to dwell on the last few words of her secret savior.

She got dressed and grabbed her small bag, just as Scorpius had done. The stood by a tree, hoping the moment when they would move on would come soon. She tentatively moved her fingers until they touched Scorpius'. He replied by twining their fingers together and quickly squeezing.

There was a flash of light and a crack of thunder.

"Hello, my dear, little players. How far you have come, how far you have come. You have found out several things about my little game, I'm sure, like your limits to your use of your wands. And you have found out more about each other and yourselves. Your next task will be most complicated, yes, keep a careful eye out. For you, my little Rose, stay close to him, we wouldn't want you to get too hurt."  
>And he was gone in an instant with a maniacal laugh.<p>

Rose peered carefully at Scorpius, not letting go of his hand. His eyes were clouded and dangerous looking. She squeezed his hand and turned into him as another burst of light took them to their new destination.

* * *

><p><em>SO? What did you think of their first time? I worked hard on it, going back and forth on what I wanted to add and what I wanted to remove. Hope you enjoyed it!<em>

_Review and Recommend!  
>Thanks! xx <em>


End file.
